The girl
by EbonDeath
Summary: Just about a girl..


The girl  
  
She snuck along the lonely path, shivered slightly, bitter smile upon features, coldness held in her gaze. Her long black hair, tumbled over her shoulders, contrasting her white, sunken face. Her old shoes were tattered and were falling apart, she stumbled and landed face down in the snow. She cursed and pulled herself up, attention turned to the surrounding people, who saunter along happily, not noticing the girl who is cold and alone.  
  
Her eyes danced towards a small dog, who padded to her side, she smiled, thinking it was nice to have a companion. The dog looked up at her, snarled viciously and knocked her down, taking in its jaws, her only food, a piece of bread.  
  
Bewildered, and indifferent to everything now, she let herself stay in the snow. No tears streamed down her face, her brown eyes staring up at the world. She moved, more like a twitch, in the snow. She didn't know quite what to do, and her usual fighting spirit, was suddenly lost to her.   
  
The passers by paid no attention to her still, her gaunt face slowly being covered by snow. She closed her eyes, mumbling.  
  
She was surprised when the morning dawned, when she woke from her slumber, that she was no longer in the road..she was on the pavement. It was then she felt that sharp pain over the left-side of her body, it was then when she saw the dark red tainting the white snow.   
She writhed in agony, trying to bring herself to stand. She did stand eventually, only to be knocked down again, by a arrogant teen.  
  
She let herself fall, finding herself to be mute, she kept silent.   
An young women, saw her and helped her up, then scurried away; not bothering to ask what was wrong, or what had happened.  
  
The girl was too weak to stand for long, and leaned against a nearby shops window. The pain in her was subsiding, her world darkening. She was not that hurt, her arm was broken, she felt that when she tried to move it, her leg had a gash down it. She fell, once more, and crawled along the path. Small hands, clutching at the road in front of her. She felt a sting of pain in her palm, and made a slight moan, lifting her hand, to find a small shard of glass to be stuck in it.  
  
The happy shoppers still wondered by, a group of children singing Christmas carols stood cheerfully. She stared resentfully to the ground.  
"Christmas. Oh joy, is here." She muttered under her breath.  
  
One of the shoppers, glanced at her, tilted her head to the side, and watched her.  
The girl slowly turned her head around, rising to her feet, she stared at the shopper.  
"Why is she just standing there..?" Was the thought racing through her head.  
The shopper smiled, and produced a chocolate bar from her coat pocket, after pausing, she started eating it, leaving the girl standing by herself once more.  
  
The girl looked blankly to everyone, grudgingly she asks in a small voice  
"Can anyone spare some food?" She repeated this into her voice was loud. A couple of people turned to her, then hurried away.  
  
She laughed, thinking how nice everyone was. Her thoughts turned to her mum, her brow furrowed. Her mother, happened to be a very violent person, she was allways laughing around people, and was a respected person of the town. No-one knows of her daughter, she kept it like that. She kept her daughter at home, uneducated, she locked her in the attic, thrashed her when she moved too loudly in there while her mums friends were round.  
  
She tried to switch her thoughts to something else, she stood frozen on the road. A harsh voice woke her from her thoughts.  
"Get out of my way! Your in everyone's way, go sleep in the bus shelter."  
  
The girl perked an eyebrow, and laughed once again, she hobbled on. She smelt freshly bake bread, she lifted her head up, and sniffed, she calmbered over to the bakers. Staring longingly in the window, the baker stormed out of his shop, and shouted  
"Exscuse me! You are driving away buisness. Please remove yourself from outide my shop!"  
The girl turned to him and stated simply  
"Arent you in the Christmas spirit, eh?"  
She went her way, wondering how nice it would be, to have a jumper, or a coat, rather then a t-shirt, that was too small. Her broken arm dangled limply at her side.  
  
Her sharp eyes, noticed a child telling off her mother for buying her the wrong barbie. She snorted. She did not feel envy for those around her, the ones that had a home, the ones that got present, the ones that were warm. She felt pity. She hated their fake smiles, it reminded her so much of her mother. She closed her eyes, remembering when her mother threw her out of the house. Locked the doors and windows and banished her, saying that she has had enouugh of her. The ungratefull child. She chuckled and open her eyes, just in time, to to see light streaming towards her, she squinted through the fog to see it was headlamps. She tried to crawl out of the way..it was too late. She was knoced to the floor with a violent intensity. She smiled when she found she could no longer breath. The car halted, a frantic driver neared the girl.  
The girl closed her eyes, blood sinking into the snow.   
  
The girl was dead. 


End file.
